


Sumus, Non Sum Oblitus.

by preetkiran1016



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Amputee, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atlantis AU, Crossover, Disabled Character, Fluff, Human Winston, Language, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Okami! Hanzo, Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Surrogate familes, all the characters - Freeform, background Ana/Reinhardt - Freeform, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: " . . . In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea. " - Plato, 360 B.C.“I need you. Because the rest of the world turned their back on Gabe.” Jack’s voice thundered in his ears, “Everyone thought it was a fool’s errand. The idiots on the council dragged Gabe’s name through the mud, made him a laughingstock. This could be the biggest discovery in history, and the cowards ran from the chance. The world has been waiting to find out what happened to the Isle of Atlantis, a country that disappeared overnight. No one knows what’s happened to it, the brightest minds of the world are confounded by it. But we can change that, here and now. Will you do that with me Jesse?”Jesse looked down, Gabe’s face smiling up at him. His stump ached, phantom pain curling across his spine.“What are we waiting for.”





	1. Praefatio

      " . . . In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea. " - Plato, 360 B.C.

 

\--------------

 

       It started with the Bells. 

       The ringing echoed across the city, people turning from their daily tasks. There was a moment of confusion, the world slowing to a still as soldiers eyed the skyline; before a shout of fear cut through the silence.

       A sudden rush of panic spread throughout the city. The fisherman abandoned their crafts to escape to safety, nets cut loose and canoes overturned in the pandemonium. The tides fell away hours before, and now the ocean had returned. Darkness shrouded the city, the wall of water obscuring light as it continued to grow.

       The Heir shivered, face contorted in fear as he ran through the market. His brother’s small hand held tight in his own as the city fell to chaos; people screaming as they scrambled to find shelter from the destruction of their world. Genji stumbled, falling to the pavement with a cry that lost in the crowd. The echoes of the emergency broadcast rung in his ears, the impending wave blocking out all light. Ketaks crashed into the land and sea as their pilots lost control, one crashing not a foot away from the two boys. Shards of stone flew in the air, cutting into Hanzo’s arm as he cried in pain. The horizon was a wall of seawater, large and scary in the eyes of child. Genji whimpered, tears falling to the cobbled pavement. Hanzo spun, ornate robes spinning out behind him, stumbling forward to grab his younger brother.

       He wouldn’t let Genji get hurt. He couldn’t.

       He wanted to go home.

       Genji whined, Hanzo grabbing his shoulders before pulling him to his feet. “We have to go!!!” He said, fear clear despite his efforts to stay calm. Genji nodded, worrying his bottom lip to keep from crying any more. Hanzo smiled, a slip of white against brown skin. Genji had always been quick to show his pain, but the small effort to stay strong sparked warmth in his chest. “Can you walk?” Hanzo asked, voice soft for a moment.

       “Ye-yeah,” Genji hiccuped, wiping away the tear trails before grinning. His knees were bleeding, but it didn’t seem too bad. “Let’s go home Big Brother.”

       Hanzo nodded, brown eyes closing for a moment, the silence enveloping them in a small pocket of peace. It didn’t last long, screams startling Hanzo into action. He took Genji’s hand in his own again, running as fast as they could. Rivulets of blood dripped down from Genji’s skinned knees onto the path. He couldn't see, the path lit only by dim lanterns, the sun snuffed out by the gods leaving only pitch black. His markings glowed in the darkness, golden skin a small spot of light in the dark.

       “Genji! Hanzo!!!” The boys came to a halt, Genji crashing into Hanzo’s back before he pulled back. Genji burst into tears before running into his mother’s arms, a sob wracking his small frame as he was lifted into the Queen’s embrace. “Your father is in the palace, there isn't much time left,” she whispered, “We must hurry.”

       “Ok.” Hanzo mumbled, holding onto her hand as they ran through the narrow alleyways to the castle. Genji meet his eyes from over their mother’s shoulder.

       The wave was upon them.

       “Hurry!” he could see his father, standing in the gateway of the palace, arms outstretched. Genji let out a laugh, hands outstretched towards their father a few feet away. They were almost safe. Hanzo relaxed, small shoulder loosening as he let go of his mother’s hand.

       They weren't fast enough.

       The typhoon crashed into the grand city, wiping away the lower levels. Hanzo was swept away from safety; his mother screaming out as he slammed against the temple pillars . A pitiful whine escaped his lips as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. He could hear his mothers cries, looking up to see her running towards him; Genji trailing behind her. His hair came loose from the golden ribbon, white strands obscuring his vision.

       Suddenly a bright, blue light surrounded Genji and the queen. His mother’s crystal began to glow, floating up above her head. His mother’s eyes glowed an icey blue as she began to rise in the air. Genji cried, his screams snapping Hanzo to attention. He ran forward, body screaming in protest as he jumped up to grab his Mother’s hand.

       “Brother!” Genji screamed, small hands flailing to grab hold of his brother before dragging him down. Hanzo grunted, his small hand slipping away. They fell to the floor, Hanzo’s ribbon caught in his mother’s hand and tearing away from him as they fell to the ground. Genji’s continuous crying rang in his ears as  Hanzo watched his mother rose higher into the air. The blue light became intolerable, voices of kings and queens past drowning out everything else.

       He held Genji tight, hugging him against his side as his younger brother reached up to their mother: eyes locked on his mother’s figure before a familiar warmth covered his back.

       “Don't look Hanzo,” his father said, looking down at his son with an indiscernible expression. He covered the boy's eyes with his hand, “Don’t look.”

       Hanzo pressed against his fathers chest, a cry caught in his throat as he held onto Genji. The light spun faster and faster as the ground shook. Buildings crumbled as the light glowed bright as the sun. The king stared into the light, vision going white as the city was covered in blue light. An explosive bang blocked out all other sound; and the city falling beneath the waves, never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter!!!!!!!! Here WE Go!!!
> 
> I finally did it!!!!! I started this project last year, and though im not nearly close enough to done, i wanted to at least start posting this story. Based on nimpnawakproduction's amazing atlantis! au comic on tumblr, please do go check their art out!!!
> 
> Thank you so much, i hope you all enjoy!!


	2. Ex Cineres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiled, all teeth and danger before speaking. Lacroix stepped into his personal space, lips centimeters from his ear. “I believe you have heard of Atlantis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!! Some mild body dysphoria, insecurity, mild breakdown and self hatred ahead. Jesse is a bit of a mess, so if you are sensitive to such topics i apologize ahead of time!!

 

_“Jesse!!”_

_“Gabe!!” Jesse rasped, his voice cracking. The man wheezed, leaning against the crumbling wall as another tremor shook the ground._

_When did everything go so wrong?_

_The mission has started well. Thompson’s lost treasure, rumored to be lost near the coast of Costa Rica, the ship gone missing nearly a century ago. A tip through one of Jesse’s old Deadlock pals had uncovered a promising lead, and he jumped at the chance to prove himself._

_The jungle was treacherous, hidden caves surrounded by dangerous riptides, jagged rocks, and a sheer cliff-side promising a swift, painful death. Bones of ships poked through the water's surface. A nightmarish vision to any adventurers eyes. They pressed on, Gabe’s stern demeanor keeping the crew in line as they  pushed forward. They made a speedy descent down the sheer cliff-side. Ropes straining under their weight in their rush to reach the destination._

_The first tremor had felt like nothing._

_The second was devastating._

_Jesse had passed the others, entering deeper into the cave when the island shook. He pitched forward with a yelp, leg twisting as he hit the ground. He could hear the screaming behind him, Gabe’s shouts over the panic and falling rocks. Jesse groaned, pushing himself to his feet and limping towards Gabe’s voice. His knee pulsed with his heartbeat, throbbing in pain with every step._

_The earthquake shook the island, water crashing against the mouth of the cave in a violent wave. Gabe yelled, the echo reverberating along the cave walls. “Jesse! Where are you?”_

_“Gabe!” Jesse croaked, his throat dry as he followed the light to the mouth of the cave.  “I’m here!!”_

_“Hold still!! The place is falling apart!” Gabe yelled, Jesse grunting in response before he stilled. The cave shook, stalactites breaking apart over his head. He curled in on himself, head ducked beneath his arms. All he could do was wait._

_Then the world exploded in an explosion of pain._

_Jesse didn’t register the screams as his own until they stopped. His lungs fought for air between shallow gasps of breath, wheezing with each movement. His arm felt like nothing but a mass of pain, pinned beneath a stray stalactite. The point had gone through his elbow, pinning him to the ground. Jesse cried, arm gushing blood like a fountain, bright red bubbling out against blackened rock. He squirmed, free hand trying (and failing) to pull out the massive stone. For one, hazy moment, he felt like a bug, pinned under a heavy boot._

_Everything was spinning, the world becoming hazier as blood soaked into his clothes. A brief spot of warmth as the world closed to a single point of pain._

_“Mijo!!” A pair of familiar, warm eyes came into view. Jesse grabbed hold of his savior, fist curled tight in Gabe’s collar before the world went black._

\-------------------

       Jesse woke with a gasp, sitting up with a ragged breath. His eyes wide before he fell back against the mattress, Tumbleweed jumping from his lap. She hissed, tail flickering before kneading her paws in his thigh. Jesse shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut; hand inching upwards before making contact…

       With nothing.

       His hand pressed down on the mattress before Jesse sighed, hand moving to what he knew was now reality. Fingers met rough, scarred skin forming into a withered nub below his elbow. He choked, throat closing from the sudden surge of emotion, arm falling back to his side. Tumbleweed pressed her head into his hand, begging for attention. He scratched her head, Gabe’s screams echoing in his mind even after escaping the nightmare.

       The echoes of his past never seemed to give him peace.

       A sharp nip to his palm startled Jesse back into the present, looking down to chuckle at his tabby's cross expression. “Yer hungry huh? C’mon Tumbles, lets get ye fed.”

       Jesse twisted his legs over the bed, pushing himself up  as Tumbleweed ran out the small room. He chuckled, washing his face before stumbling out to the small kitchenette. Tumbleweed meowed insistently as he poured out her food. “Yeah yeah calm down, ye ain’t starvin’ yet.”

       She elected to shove her head into the bowl and ignore him, ending up with a few stray bits of kibble on top of her cute head. .

       He snorted, sitting down on his stool as Tumbles chowed down. He hissed, pressing his hand into his knee, the skin irritated and red after a rough night of tossing and turning. He pulled on his brace, tightening it till he winced. He stood, testing out his balance before moving to make his own food. Toast with canned orange juice...again.

       He went about the motions of getting ready before falling short at clasping his...arm on. The leather wrapped wood slipped from his fingers two, three times. Jesse cursed, wondering if it was worth the trouble. He managed to strap the leather holster around his shoulder with a grunt. He grumbled, unhappy at the pinching skin before giving up.

       It was enough to get through the day.

       The image of himself in the mirror, glass dirty, old, and streaked with dust refusing to do his visage any favors. His clothes sagged, belt barely holding his slacks up. His old button up was two sizes too big, weight loss clear in sharp cheekbones and sallow cheeks. The artificial limb still felt wrong, two years down the line. Jesse scowled, grabbing his spare serape (Green, soft, comfortable), wrapping it around his shoulder. It hid the limb from the world, and if it also camouflaged his diminished figure, all the better.

       He nodded, tipping his hat with a smirk at his reflection before striding out the door.

\-----------------

       Winston met him at work with the same gusto he always did. Cheerful and excitable as they walked down to the boiler room. The boy was growing quick. Long uncoordinated  limbs tripping him up as they entered the crowded ‘office’. The boy moved ahead, flipping the light switch. The room lit up, light flickering for a few moments before steadying out with a hum.

       “Thanks Winston.” He said, setting his briefcase onto the desk before sitting down.

       “Are you ready?” Winston asked, “You might be able to convince them today!!”

       “You think so huh?” Jesse said, smiling as the scholar bounced on his feet. The boy was a beam of sunshine in the drab underbelly of the Smithsonian.

       The door slammed open, Jesse jumping to his feet before a familiar warmth rammed into his chest,. “Jesse!!! Are you ready?”

       Jesse looked down into dark, curious eyes, smirking as he crushed the woman to his chest in a bear hug. “What’s with you and Winston huh? Thinkin’ i aint got this in the bag Ree?”

       Fareeha barked, slipping out of his arms to lean against the desk. “Nah, i think mom’s gonna give it to you. You’ve been working on this for a long time. If anyone can find a lost city, it’s Jesse McCree.”

       “Well thanks little lady.” He flicked her nose, earning a groan and a punch to the gut.

       “Hey!! I take it back. You can’t find your hat, forget about treasure.” She smirked, eyes sparkling.

       “Oh how you wound me!” Jesse said, pressing wooden fingers to his chest and pretending to faint, inelegantly falling to the floor with a ‘thud’, hat rolling away. Jesse smiled wide, winking up at Fareeha. “What a cruel little sister I have. Winston, please, save me from her scathing words!”

       Reeha laughed, the sound echoing around the small as Winston huffed, bending to collect Jesse’s stetson before dropping it on McCree’s face.. “You should get moving Jesse, it’s about time for you to make your case.”

       Jesse nodded, pushing his hat back over oaken hair before clambering to his feet. Fareeha picked up the suitcase, holding it out. He smiled, taking it with a chuckle before ruffling her hair, delighting in her shout of anger. “Thanks raptor. Wish me luck?”

       The two rolled their eyes, pushing him out the door despite his vocal protests. “GO!”

       “Alright alright! So pushy.” He huffed, ambling up the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

       This time, he’d succeed.

       For Gabe.

\---------------------

       The meeting was disastrous.

       Other than Professor Zhou and Dr Winston none of the council members seemed to give a shit. Two of the old bastards (Smith, and Jeffery, the wrinkly fucks) fell asleep halfway through. Ana’s expression was unreadable, Reinhardt stony faced beside her. Jesse continued, attempting to present his case accurately without flying off the handle.

       “In conclusion, I know we can find the Shepherd’s journal. We only need a small team, no more than ten or twelve men.  I’m confident we can recover the lost relic and will be so much closer to finding Atlantis-”

       “That’s enough.”

       Jesse gaped, eyes wide as Ana stood from his seat. Reinhardt cleared his throat, the other members exchanging nervous looks before quickly shuffling out of their seats. Professor Zhou paused for a moment, shaking his hand and thanking him for his presentation. Dr Winston nodded to him in passing, Jesse's stomach in his throat. The sound of the door closing behind him echoed in the small lecture hall, leaving him off kilter and uneasy.

       Ana closed the distance between her and Jesse, expression unreadable. Jesse tensed, his posture straightening out. “Ana, what--”

       “I’m sorry Jesse.” Ana said, “But this expedition is too much risk for the small reward. On the back of a theory that this city ever existed in the first place."

       “I ain’t interested in apologies Ana.” Jesse snapped, “You know i’m right about this. Gabe--”

       “Gabe is gone.” Ana’s eyes narrowed, voice full of steel. “And the Smithsonian cannot fund your project based on a slim theory about the location of journal that’s as much of a legend as the city itself. You may want to prove yourself to a dead man’s ghost, but I refuse to lose another family member over a far fetched ideal.”

        Jesse stifled a snarl in his throat, taking in a few, slow, deep breaths. He couldn’t lose control, not here, not now.

       “Jesse,” Reinhardt started, large hand gripping Jesse’s shoulder. “I know you wished to honor Gabe’s memory, but you are not the only one who mourns him. Please, let this go.”

       Jesse didn’t bother smothering his growl of anger. He jerked out of the German’s hold and glared down at the two council members. “Fuck that-”

       “McCree--” Ana interrupted.

        “Don’t. Just don’t” Jesse said, shoulders drooping as he stepped back. “I know I ain’t whole anymore, a cripple that can’t do much shit without help; and I haven’t been an asset to this place for a while, but dammit! This!! _We can do this_ , and it wouldn’t even need that big a team!”

       “McCree! That’s enough!” Ana chided, expression thunderous. “You aren’t a child anymore, it’s time to move on. You can accept that Gabe is dead, and that his dream is gone; or you can drain yourself dry chasing nothing but whispers.” Her face softened, fingers cupping his chin gently. “You are as much my child as Fareeha, I cannot bear to lose you; not after everything we have suffered. Please, let it go.”

       Jesse shuddered, fight draining from his bones. He blinked away sudden tears before nodding. “Yes ma’am.” His voice shook, hot tears caught in his throat.

       Ana sighed, letting go as Reinhardt whispered to her. Inaudible to Jesse as the two came to a silent agreement. Ana nodded, stepping back as her partner spoke.

       “Go home Jesse.” Reinhardt said, “Get some rest. We’ll see what we can do about a new assignment tomorrow. You are not even close to done my friend!” He laughed, the sound clearly forced as he clapped Jesse on the back, large hand grounding him for a moment.

       “Y-yeah...maybe” Jesse mumbled, eyes misted over. Reinhardt sighed, sharing another look with Ana as Jesse stepped back, turning his back to the couple before slowly walking out of the room. The door shut behind him, documents left abandoned on the podium.

       “You know he will not give in.” Reinhardt said, smiling sadly. “That boy is hardly broken. He has his father’s spirit.”

       “I know, but i wish sometimes, that he would listen to us.” Ana said, laying her head against his shoulder. “I cannot lose any more family...after Gabe…”

       “Ah liebling...children will always rebel, no matter how we try to avoid it.” Reinhardt chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple before gathering Jesse’s files. Placing them back in the forgotten briefcase. “But for now, let us raise his spirits! He will not be upset for much longer if this old dog has any say in it!”

       Ana laughed, the sound resonating in the small room. “If you say so my love.”

\-------------------------

       Jesse stumbled home hours later, not another soul left in the streets by the time he tripped his way up to his third floor apartment. The door hit the wall with a head-splitting sound. He winced, hand coming up to cradle his throbbing head. Maybe getting damn smashed had been a fool-ass move, but he couldn’t give two shits about being smart. The one chance of finally proving himself, to show everyone that he wasn’t a washed out failure down a limb.

       The chance to prove that Gabe hadn’t been a fool to take in an orphan from Deadlock.

       Tumbleweed ambled up, purring as she rubbed up against his leg. Jesse groaned, shutting the door before leaning down and picking Tumbles up. “Hey girl.” He mumbled, pressing his face into soft brown fur. “I really went and fucked shit up this time huh?”

       Tumbles grumbled, wiggling out of his hold to jump to the floor and scamper out of view. Jesse sighed, tripping over his feet to pour out Tumbleweed’s dinner. She was probably angry he was back late. She always got pissy when she didn’t get her food on time. He groaned, legs quaking before leaning against the wall, pouring out the food before tossing the container to the side. He slide down, landing on the floor with a dull ‘thud’. His knee ached, the brace constricting after so many hours. He growled, ripping at the straps with a drunken determination.  shaking hands failing many times before successfully tearing it off. The offending article got tossed to a random corner. Jesse’s sigh of relief in the silent apartment echoing back to him.

       “Pathetic.”

       Jesse started, hand coming up to grab Peacekeeper, finding only empty air. Jesse cursed,rapid Spanish falling from his lips before he looked up at his most recent intruder.

       The woman was tall, lithe and pale with hair so dark it shone blue in the low light. Gorgeous features stark in the stripes of light entering through the blinds. She looked out of place in his small, run-down apartment. Slinky black dress and soft, fur muffler looking more like something you would wear to the opera, not to a break in. The woman smirked, dark red lips splitting around sharp white teeth. Jesse shuddered, cautiously standing as he considered his options.

       Considering he tossed the only thing keeping his leg working was on the other side of the room, he didn’t have too many. Peacekeeper was locked in the safe under his bed. At most he could use his fake arm to clobber her across the face, but soft leather wouldn’t do much but stun her for a moment.

       He really had no options.

       “Now, ye can’t go insultin’ a man before even introducin’ yerself lil’ lady.” Jesse drawled, winking at her as his eyes scanned the nearby table. No weapons in reach. The knife was on the counter next to the door, closer to her than too him. He might be able to disarm her, but he wasn’t as strong as he once was. If her build were any indication, she could take him down faster than he could try to escape from the situation. “Besides, ain’t it a bit rude to invade a man’s privacy like this? Ye coulda' just left a message at the front desk.”

       “Enough of your blathering cowboy, I am not here to harm you.” She rolled her eyes, voice heavily accented (French, probably southern, near the Siene.). “I am Amélie Lacroix. I came to deliver a message from my employer, whether you wish to listen is up to you.”

       Jesse’s face scrunched up in confusion, squinting at her before responding. “You broke into my shitty ass apartment, to give me a message?”

       The woman sighed wearily, slipping each glove off a finger at a time. Jesse tensed, only to relax as Tumbleweed jumped onto her shoulder. The tabby-cat purred as Lacroix ran her fingers through soft fur. She smiled, almost protective as Tumbles rubbed her face into her palm.

       “Yes, you _imbécile_ ,” She said, not even bothering to look at him as she spoke; too enamored with Tumbles purring. “Now, will you listen? Or not?”

       Jesse paused, considering his options for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “Might as well. So, do tell Miss Lacroix--”

       “Lieutenant Lacroix” She interrupted, eyes narrowed to slits.

       “Lt. Lacroix,” Jesse corrected, “who’s your ever so generous employer. and his offer you’ve been dangling out of reach this whole time?”

       She smiled, all teeth and danger before speaking. Lacroix stepped into his personal space, lips centimeters from his ear. “I believe you have heard of Atlantis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK!!!!!! So since the prologue was a little short i decided to post this chapter early. From now on the updates will be twice a month. I hope you all enjoy it!!!!! I am taking my own creative liberties, having Jesse be an amputee throughout the story felt right to me, and i hope you all enjoy it!! Comments feed me!! please do leave your opinion below!
> 
> Edit!!!! Fixed up some small shit, and realized i fucked up on making Fareeha too long so i aged her up. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Again, thank you to nimpnawakproduction for their blessing on using their Comic's as inspiration!!!! I couldnt have done this without you!


	3. Familiae domi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never in my entire life," Jack said, wrapping his arm around Jesse's shoulder. "Have I been more sure of anything. Who better to trust than my own kid?"
> 
> "Jackass." Jesse sniffed, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning, a lot of self hatred and derogatory terms from Jesse about disabilities. If you are sensitive about these topics, please be careful reading!!! Most of it is at the tail end, and please tell me if you find anything too much.

       The drive was tense.

       Jesse sat as far from Lacroix as possible. She didn't speak after the short conversation in his apartment, despite his poking and prodding. She refused to answer past short, sharp single-word answers. Eventually he gave up, flipping her off before following down the narrow, rickety staircase. A dark, sleek motor stood waiting, paint job gleaming under the street lights. Lacroix nodded, a slight dip to her chin that would be impossible to notice if Jesse hadn't been watching. The motorcar roared to life, the sound explosive in the small collection of townhouses. Jesse noted a few of his nosier neighbors poking their heads out to find their newest gossip. Old crones eager to find anything to turn their noses up at. He rolled his eyes, tipping his hat at old lady Ema, the woman darting back and shutting the window with a slam audible from three stories down.

       Jesse barked, ignoring Lacroix’s sharp glare as he slid into the car, sinking into the plush seat. He leaned back, one eye on Lacroix as she settled in. Her legs crossed elegantly as she looked out the window, tuning out his existence after signalling the driver.

       Good, he preferred it that way.

       Jesse huffed, turning to look out the window. He committed each turn and twist to memory. The length of the ride was ridiculous, each minute putting Jesse more on edge. Crowded city gave way to sprawling suburbs and then again to open fields. The night sky was clear, even the moon hid, shrouded by cloud cover. Jesse curled into himself, the smell of tequila, cigars and cat dander invading his senses as he took a deep breath into his serape. Maybe if he had been sober he wouldn’t have agreed to this shitty, sketchy ass plot. But he wasn’t sober. If this was a mistake...well, at least he’d have tried.

       Tried what, he didn’t know, but he was doing something. Right?

       Ok he was a little bit too drunk.

       The car slowed. Jesse snapped to attention, blinking wildly before focusing on the grand mansion gates they passed through. And then did a double take at the inscription.

       Morrison Manor.

       Morrison.

        **Jack Morrison**.

       Jesse didn’t feel tipsy anymore. Panic chased out the last bit of leftover warmth from his limbs. His stomach dropped, bile rising in his throat. There was no way- he had to be sing things.

       Another look confirmed that no, he wasn’t hallucinating. His brain wasn’t so addled by tequila that he couldn’t read a sign.

       “Oh hellllllll no.” Jesse hissed, “Hell no, take me back home right the fuck now-”

       Lacroix laughed, mocking as she finally turned to look at him. “You really are a _fool_.”

       Jesse glared, cursing as Lacroix chuckled. The car rolled to a stop, the Lieutenant slipping out as Jesse stared after her.

       Only when the driver coughed, the sound awkward and forced in the silent car,  did Jesse exit the vehicle. He slammed the door, hand tingling from the force as he stomped after Lacroix. The grand entrance was wasted on him, elaborate marble carvings ignored as she led him through the lobby. The place felt stale, unused, raising bumps along Jesse’s skin as he took in the cobwebs hanging from the high ceilings. Well...not just the ceilings. The longer he looked, eyes scanning from each statue and portrait, the more worn down the place looked. The rug below his feet released a cloud of dust with each heavy footfall.

        The place looked abandoned, despite how gorgeous the building was. Caked in dust and filth, it looked like a haunted house.

        “Ye sure anyone even stays here?” Jesse asked, Lacroix ignoring him as she pushed him into the elevator. The rusty gate shut behind them, metal cage creaking as they descended.

       “You already know who has arranged this meeting.” Lacroix hummed, hands rough as she straightened his clothes out, ignoring his protests.

       “Hey! Hands off-”

       “You look like shit. And stink like you’ve been living in a brewery.” He nose scrunched, stepping back once he was decent enough. “You don’t look like a complete idiot, though you stink like a homeless drunk.”

       “Thanks, i appreciate the concern.” Jesse said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. His left nub twitched, Jesse pulling his serape back over the limb.

       Lacroix sighed, nose flaring before she turned away, arms crossed. Jesse smirked, a soft chuckle shaking his shoulders as the lift slowed to a stop, the gate creaking open.

       “There’s no point in asking you to behave is there?”

       “None at all.”

       “Well, i cannot say i didn’t ask.” She said, waving him out of the small box. “Go on then. He’s expecting you.”

       “Can’t say I give a shit.” Jesse stepped out, back straight as he walked into the dim hall.

       Looking around, the large, open room was far cleaner than the hallway he walked through earlier. The fireplace crackled, flames casting harsh shadows over the walls. Statues draped in harsh shadow. The place felt eerie, like he somehow entered a Hp Lovecraft novel. Jesse walked up to one bronze statue, scrutinizing the detailing. It looked genuine, predictable, considering who’s house he stood in.

       “Fuckin’ hell, it’s like a haunted house in here.”

       “Glad I got the atmosphere right.”

       Jesse spun, serape flaring out behind him as he came face to face with a very familiar face.

       “Morrison. You look like shit.”

       Jack laughed. The round was rich, rumbling, as gentle as it was years ago. It sparked a feeling of longing, homesickness washing over Jesse in a tidal wave. He choked, chest aching before he quashed the thought. He met Morrison’s eyes, taking him in after so long. The man had aged visibly. It can’t have been five years since Jesse had last seem Jack, but looking at him, it felt like twenty. Golden hair that shone like the sun had dulled to white, two new scars cutting through his face. His forehead a map of wrinkles that didn’t exist less than a decade ago. He stood tall, back straight, arms crossed with the air of a commander. He still had that same old, annoying smirk on his face, cocky and sure of himself. But his eyes...

       They looked sad.

       “I can say the same about you kid.” Jack croaked. His voice cracked, sounding like he had swallowed a bag full of razor blades. Jesse’s eyebrows skyrocketed, disappearing into his hairline.

       “I’ve heard that before. Least I don’t sound like I gargled gravel.”

       “Some things change.” Morrison shrugged, taking a tentative step forward. He reached out, an echo of Ana’s touch as he gripped Jesse’s shoulder. His face was an amalgamation of emotions Jesse didn’t have the capacity to shift through. Not right now, not at all. “It’s...been a long time Jesse.”

       “Not long enough.” Jesse spat, slapping his hand away. “The hell you doin’ Morrison? Callin’ me out here with a half-assed offer on somethin’ you once called a fuckin pipe dream? I swear I musta' been drunker than a skunk to agree to this. I don’t have much ta’ say that won’t include beatin’ you to a bloody pulp-”

       “I know Jesse-” Jack interrupted, “-but i needed to talk to you. I needed to talk to someone who still believed.”

       “Believed what Jack! About the existence of a city that no one else gives two rat’s ass about!! The museum-”

       “The museum won’t fund you.” Jack said, “Because they have no money from this damn war starting. The government is giving all its focus to the military above everything else. So anything with a risk will put the council off. On top of which Ana and Reinhardt will never let you go, not after your last failed mission-”

       “You shut the hell up about the last time!!” Jesse roared, grabbing Jack by the collar, dragging him forward. “That fucking mission took everything from me! Nothing I could do, nothing anyone could have done-”

       “Nothing Gabe could have done.” Jack whispered, baby blues meeting Jesse’s amber stare head on. “And we lost him. Because of a shitty tip off at the wrong time.”

       “ _You!!_ -” Jesse shook, Jacks shirt tearing under his grip. “- _Fucking bastard!_ You weren’t there!! You left for a shiny gold seat on the council, left us behind. Gabe fell apart-he got reckless and I fed into it. I tried to distract him from bein’ fuckin miserable all the time.  An now- Gabe’s...Gabe’s…”

       “Gabe’s dead.” Jack pulled Jesse’s hand from his coat with a devastating gentleness, thumb running over Jesse’s callouses. “And you suffered. I left, I messed up. There’s nothing I can do about that now.. No matter how much i want to go back and take back all the crap I said to him. To you. I can’t. I’m an old man Jesse.” Jack paused, taking a stuttering breath. “I have too many regrets. I had too much pride, was too much up my own ass to admit I was in the wrong. When I finally did, it was too late. I lost Gabe before I could apologize, before I could make up for my shit. I left him behind. That’s on me. But i won’t leave you, not now, not fucking again. Family means more than that.”

       Jesse blinked, staring down at his hand in Jack’s. The motion was so familiar, like how he used to hold Jesse’s hand after a breakdown. The thought had him choking down nervous laughter; imagining Gabe standing to the side like he always did. Hot chocolate ready for when Jack and Jesse finished. The thought had him in hysterics.

       “I-I can’t.” His voice cracked, “Jack...I don’t even know what the fuck to think.” He pulled away, dropping Jack’s hand, the warmth burning deep in his bones. “I’ve been- I am mad at you!!! Family suddenly means shit to you? Five years of nothing, not a damn peep from you and now you want to come back?! I need more than a half-assed apology! You can’t just expect me to crawl back.”

       “I’m not expecting anything.”Jack blurted, “I want to apologize. I can’t fix what’s already gone. But...if you’d rather i’ll send you back and never try to contact you again. On my life i’ll promise that. But… I hope you’d like to be a family again.”

       “I mean, I know you’re a damn jackass, but…” he paused, sucking in a breath “God I missed this.” Jesse admitted, “After you left, didn’t feel like much of a home. Gabe got restless. Couldn’t hold much together, got reckless, wouldn’t let me follow after him. I tried my best but…”

       “You did your best, but we both know that no one could stop Gabe once he decided on something.” Jack paused, mouth ticking downward. “Especially when he’s goaded into it. I broke us, and I want it back. I’ve had enough of medals and fame. So how about I help my grown ass son finish what his Pa started?”

       Jesse did hit him for that, fumbling as Jack laughed. He cradled Jesse under his chin again; like he was a child. Jesse sobbed, the sound muted against Jack’s collar as he wept.

\-----------------------------

       They spent the next hour talking in hushed whispers and tears. Five years of silence broke, and a torrent of emotions took over them both. A few servants skirted around them, adding kindling to the fire and setting drinks out.

       They made their way to the table at some point, Jack passing Jesse a mug of steaming hot chocolate. That resulted in another round of hysterical sobbing, Jack rubbed his back, the circular motion soothing Jesse back to small hiccuping sobs. His smile wobbled, biting down on his lower lip before taking a sip.

       “You always did have a sweet tooth.” Jack said, settling into his seat as Jesse flushed, cheeks colouring a ruddy red. “I remember when Gabe first brought you home, scrappy and angry all the damn time. Only thing that got you to chill out was a cup of melted cavity bait.”

       “Hey!” Jesse balked, “I remember one old man needing to to read romance novels everyday to unwind.”

       “Not romance novels brat. I read plenty of westerns and historical's!!”

       “Yeah, Romantic westerns and historical's.” Jesse teased, “A hopeless romantic, you’re lucky Gabe was as much of a sap as you.”

       “Yeah...I was. You turned out to be cooler than any cowboy I read about though.” Jack smiled, leaning over and ruffling Jesse’s hair.

       “Dammit old man.” Jesse snorted, pushing his hand away before ramming his hat back on. “Makin’ me feel an shit.”

       “That’s my job.” Jack smiled, groaning as he stood. “Damn knees ain’t what they used to be…” He mumbled, groping along the table before grabbing onto a small remote. “There it is...I think it’s about time we got down to the reason I had Lieutenant Lacroix collect you.”

       “I was wondering about that. Coulda' just had her sneak you in if you wanted to catch up.”

       Jack shook his head, “As much as I wish that was the reason, your proposed mission that the museum blocked is what I wanted to talk about.”

       “Atlantis.” Jesse said, eyes narrowing before leaning forward, wooden elbow clicking against the smooth granite table. “You think you’ve got a lead?”

       “I’ve got better than a lead.” Jack ambled to a nearby bookshelf, running his hand along the spines before he stopped, pulling out a thick tomb that he carried back to the table. “I think you know what this is.”

       “No- _fucking_ -way” Jesse gaped, eyes wide as Jack dropped the leather-bound tomb in front of him. He reached out, fingers catching against the metal design, the symbol drawing his eyes in. “This can’t be real.”

       “You think i’d keep a fake in my home?” Jack scoffed, “No, that’s the genuine article, the Shepherd’s Journal. I funded an expedition years ago, before we adopted you. Gabe was one of the best linguists we had, but even he had trouble with it. We couldn’t prove it to the museum, so we were forced to shelve it.” He passed Jesse an old photo, faded, yellowed, and rough along the edges. Jack and Gabe stood center stage, Journal in hand as Jack kissed Gabe on the cheek. The group around them was colorful, bright and cheery in the glow of victory. Gabe’s face beamed up at him, smile bright as the sun.

       They looked so happy.

       Jesse cracked the book open, squinting at the blurry character before fumbling for his reading glasses. The letters came into focus, a gasp tearing through his chest as he flipped page after page. He could feel Jack’s eyes burning holes into his head. He couldn’t give a shit, face lighting up with delight. “This...this really is it!! Everything’s here...the way to the holy city, religious texts...you’ve had this all these year?”

       Jack grinned, “Yes, and you’re the first person to manage to read it.”

       Jesse blinked, tearing his eyes away from the pages as he stared. “You mean...Gabe-" 

       “Couldn’t read a damn word.” Jack said. “Not a lick, not for lack of trying. Almost drove him mad trying to figure it out.”

       “An’ then what happened. If you couldn’t prove that it was real...”

       “You came along.”

       “Me...the fuck does that mean.” Jesse blinked. “I ain’t anything special.”

       “Nothing special?” Jack rolled his eyes. “A few months after the expedition you came crashing into our lives. Fifteen years old, scrappy, a seasoned gangster and smart as a whip. Gabe took you in, convinced me and then...you became family. You had no formal schooling, yet you passed Gabe in lingual skills after two years of tutelage under him. Ana taught you cartography and archaeology. You outpaced everyone’s expectations by leaps and bounds, soaking up information like a sponge. Gabe hoped that with you by our side, we'd be able to actually find Atlantis one day, and prove the world wrong. He was so proud of you.”

       “I...I really can’t believe that.” Jesse shook his head. “Gabe was the best linguist in the business. Pretty sure the only reason i’m still employed is cause Ana and Rein won’t let them toss the crippled criminal out on his ass.”

       “Bullshit.” Jack snapped. “You’re their family. And still the best asset under their roof, they’d be idiots to let you go over a road-bump.”

       “Road-bump! How the fuck does this-” He tore at his serape, uncovering the length of driftwood acting as a limb, “look like a road-bump!? Jack i’m useless, can’t walk without a damn brace, had to relearn how to write and shoot. My hearin’s half shot...there’s better out there and you know it.”

       Jesse wheezed, the sudden silence suffocating. He dropped the fabric, hiding the limb from sight. He felt uncomfortable, like there was an itch under his skin he couldn’t touch.

       “ _Jesse_.”

       “What” He mumbled, looking up from under the brim of his stetson, hesitantly meeting Jack’s eyes.

       Jack's face was thunderous, rage etched into each line of his face.

       Well he's pissed.

       Jesse shrunk back into himself, trying to curl away from the heated stare. "What, you know i'm right."

       “Jesse.” Jack stated, walking around the table slowly. “You may believe that crap, but I don’t. Anyone with a brain can see your talent. Gabe couldn’t read the Journal. Not five minutes ago you managed to read it, you did that. No one else can. That’s why I want you on this mission. You’re the only one who can decipher the Journal, and..you’re the only one who cares about Gabe’s dream, his legacy.”

       Jesse whined, letting the brim of his hat hid his face in the shadows. “Jack…”

       “I need _you_. Because the rest of the world turned their back on Gabe.” Jack’s voice thundered in his ears, “Everyone thought it was a fool’s errand. The idiots on the council dragged Gabe’s name through the mud, made him a laughingstock. This could be the biggest discovery in history, and the cowards ran from the chance. The world has been waiting to find out what happened to the Isle of Atlantis, a country that disappeared overnight. No one knows what’s happened to it, the brightest minds of the world are confounded by it. But we can change that, here and now. Will you do that with me Jesse?”

        Jesse looked down, Gabe’s face smiling up at him. His stump ached, phantom pain curling across his spine.

       “What are we waiting for.”

       "Exactly what I wanted to hear." Jack smirked.

       "What's that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked, bisected eyebrow rising as Jack clicked the remote (that Jesse had forgotten was in his hand, to be honest).

       The table split along the center, wooden flaps raising up as a miniature submarine came into view. Jesse gaped at the sight, the odd shape coming into view fully after a moment.

        "What the shit-"

       "This-" Jack grinned, "Is our ship. The crew is ready, the supplies, everything. All that's left is a translator. And he just signed up."

       "You're insane old man." Jesse barked, fingers tracing the curves of the model. "Damn...you sure?" He asked.

       "Never in my entire life," Jack said, wrapping his arm around Jesse's shoulder. "Have I been more sure of anything. Who better to trust than my own kid?"

       "Jackass." Jesse sniffed, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHH DAMN  
> Ok so I kept killing myself over this chapter, and I couldn't wait another week to post it, knowing i'd go insane trying to edit this. So have an early post!!!!!
> 
> Super thanks to everyone's kind comments!!! U all gave me life to finish this chapter!! I can't wait to get in more to the story, and i hope you all enjoy the story!!


	4. tempus transibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “An I’m goin’ insane, being a glorified dictionary.” Jesse snapped, slamming the box on the table’s surface. “I know ye both mean well,” he added softly, “but i can’t stay someplace that makes me feel like I’m worth more to them fixing the heater than doing my actual job.”
> 
> Fareeha shook her head. “What are you going to do then? Have you got another job offer or something?”
> 
> “More like or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Jesse as a bi disaster and tumbles as therapy cat

       The next month flew by before Jesse knew it. He moved out of his cramped apartment at once, joining Jack while the preparations came together. His neighbors openly stared as a host of workers packed up his books and carried them out to a few waiting cars. Though getting Tumbleweed out of the apartment was a task in itself, his usual tuna treats and cooing failing to draw her out. He ended up sacrificing a good chunk of bacon to get her into the carrier.

       Ok so maybe all the bacon.  
  
       Jack cleared a room out for him. Instead of hardly being able to walk around, his meager belongings took up no space at all, a small corner of his room containing more than his apartment did. He added his books to Jack’s collection, filling an additional two bookcases. Though he refused to step foot inside till Jack had the place cleaned up. There was only so much dust someone could inhale before coughing up a lung. Tumbles was less than pleased at the shift, shitting on Jack’s armchair in the first hour of being in the house. And then on the table, and the master bedroom carpet. Jesse near pissed himself laughing.

       Jack wasn’t so happy.

       It felt like home. More than his shoddy little apartment in the city did. Jack was still a stiff old bastard, but it was easy enough to worm under his skin. Watching his face crumple at a shitty pun or see crow’s eyes at every smile he teased out felt like a step closer to what they used to be.

       “Are you liking your room?” Jack asked over breakfast, pushing food around his plate before draining his coffee.

       Jesse nodded, “It’s fine. Doesn’t matter much though since we’re leaving in a few weeks. A cot woulda’ been good enough.”

       “Please, putting my own kid in anything other than the best? How much of a jackass you think I am?”

       “The biggest.” Jesse grinned, dropping a sausage to the floor. Tumbles attacked it, chowing down between his feet while Jesse laughed.

       “Idiot.” Jack grumbled.

       “Thought you knew that pops.”

       Jack huffed, a small smile playing across his lips. “Yeah, I do… Have you given your notice to the Smithsonian yet?”

       Jesse shook his head, lips ticking downward. “No. I ain’t looking forward to tt, Ana ain’t gonna be too happy.”

       “Ana will respect your decisions. No matter how stupid you act.” Jack grinned.

       “Jerk.”

\--------------------------------  
  
 A week later, Jesse quit.

       “You’re leaving?!” Fareeha snapped, “What the hell Jesse!?”

       “I don’t understand” Winston said, crossing his arm. “Why did you decide to leave now? I know things haven’t been very easy as of late, but things aren’t so bad.”

       “Now don’t y'all go makin’ me feel guilty.” Jesse hummed, emptying out his (small) desk into a (equally small) cardboard box. “I’m doin’ what I gotta do. Stayin' here, I’m gettin’ rusty. No expeditions, no jobs. I’m just wastin’ away down here next to the damn boiler.”

       “Just because you haven’t been in the field recently does not mean that you are wasting away.” Winston said, “You just completed an Egyptian tablet translation two months ago. You’re an asset here-”

       “And what about the South American pieces you categorized recently?” Fareeha added, cutting Winston off. “You’ve got a good position here-”

       “An I’m goin’ insane, being a glorified dictionary.” Jesse snapped, slamming the box on the table’s surface. “I know ye both mean well,” he added softly, “but i can’t stay someplace that makes me feel like I’m worth more to them fixing the heater than doing my actual job.”

       Fareeha shook her head. “What are you going to do then? Have you got another job offer or something?”

       “More like or something?”

       “Jesse, what have you gotten yourself into?” Winston asked, “At least tell us where you’re going.”

       “A job. With family.”

       “Are we not family, _Habibi_?”

       Jesse sighed, looking up to see Ana standing in the doorway, the hallway light draping her shadow. Jesse set his box down, fingers trailing across the lid before reaching up to grasp the brim of his Stetson. Setting it down, he turned to meet Ana’s gaze.   
  
       “Ain’t like that Ana, you know that. You’re family. More of a ma to me than I’ve ever known. But I can’t stay here. I'm drownin', and I don't think I can keep going like this. I gotta get out.”

       “No...I didn’t think you would.” Ana smiled. “You have always been a free spirit. Though i’m surprised Jack managed to get himself into your good graces. I thought you’d put up much more of a fight.”

       Jesse chuckled, of course she knew. Ana always knew. “Not that easily ma’am. Almost smashed his face in.”

  
       Ana laughed, the tension dripping from Jesse’s frame at the sound. “I shouldn’t have expected less. Like father like son after all.” She sighed, meeting his eyes with a gentle expression.. “If you’re going to go, go with my blessing. Finish what Gabe started.”  
  
       "Mom!” Fareeha yelped, “You-you can’t let him just-”  
  
       “Ana…” Jesse started, voice breaking. “You-”  
  
       “I shouldn’t have been so harsh.” Ana interrupted, “I’m just… Any mother would fear for her child’s safety. Especially when their son has a penchant for getting himself killed on a near daily basis.”   
  
       “Can’t say that ain’t true. But you know Jack. He ain’t gonna let me off half cocked and get another limb blown off.”  
  
       “ _Habibi_.” Ana groaned, eyebrows pinched together as she shook her head. “Must you make me worry already?”  
  
       Fareeha rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulder at Winston’s exasperated expression. He grumbled, picking up Jesse’s box to shove it into Jesse’s arms. “If you’re going to be stubborn about it,” the scholar snipped. "Then you're taking us all on a night out. Before you go off to the unknown and become one with the ether."  
  
       “Hey!! That’s enough sass outta you.” Jesse grinned, fumbling with the box before pushing it under his wooden arm.  
  
       “Says the jackass.” Fareeha added. “You know you’re going to miss my wedding right? Who am I going to get for my best man now?!”  
  
       "I’ll be sure to apologize to Angie for the trouble.” Jesse winked. Fareeha slapped him upside the head, cursing at Jesse’s laughter. He side-tackled her, the two wrestling around like children as Ana and Winston watched on from the sidelines.  
  
        --------------------------

       “Wait wait hold on.” Jesse groaned, glasses slipping from his nose. “So you’ve got a crew already on payroll?? How the fuck did you manage that?”

       Jack hummed, petting Tumbleweed as she purred. The two had become close startlingly fast. Jack bribing her with good salmon at every possible moment. Jesse burned, feeling a little betrayed at how quick his cat switched loyalties. Before she ran over to him for scratches. That soothed his bruised ego a little.

       "Most of them were a part of the original expedition, or are associated with the original members. It wasn’t hard to persuade them to join the expedition when they helped find the Journal.

       “Well at least we know they’re qualified.” Jesse said, flipping through each resume, memorizing the details as quickly as he could. “Even though the group is kinda mismatched, they’re all top of their fields. Hell even i’ve heard of Fawkes, the crazy bastard.”

       “He’s dependable, as long as you keep him entertained.” Jack shrugged. “But breaking him out of jail was a pain.”

       “You….you what?!”  
  
       “I broke him out.” Jack said. “Not exactly my fault he got himself arrested without bail or chance for parole.”

       “You broke a convicted felon out of high security prison.”

       “Well we couldn’t wait for him to finish his sentence.”

       “You’re fucking insane.”

       “We'll it worked.”  
  
       Jesse stared, jaw working for a moment before he sighed, sinking into his chair with a defeated sigh. Tumbleweed whined, nipping at Jesse’s flesh fingers. Jesse hissed, bopping her on the nose as she whined again, big brown eyes begging, then hitting him with her paw. “Damn Tumbles. Hungry again? Jack how much fish have you been giving her?”

       Jack blushed, cheeks going bright red. “Just a bit.”

       “A bit my ass.” Jesse huffed. “Two weeks and she’s gotten round in the middle. I know the kibble I had wasn’t that best but damn she’s gotten picky as crap.”

       “She’s a lady with expensive taste. Unlike her owner.”

       “Hey!”

          -----------------------------

       The night out Jesse promised Winston got out of hand.

       Angela mobbed him getting in the door, Fareeha laughing at his misery as she started talking. Angela’s sweet, but the second she started on health talk he wanted to chew his other arm off to escape.

       “I can’t believe you Jesse! Still smoking these damn tobacco sticks.” She said, snatching the lit cigar from Jesse’s mouth before snuffing it out. Jesse groaned, watching her toss the stick in the bin.

       “You can’t go doin’ that Angela.” He said, “We’re here to get drunk as skunks a yer gettin’ huffy about me smokin’?”

       “You don’t get blackout drunk on a daily basis.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Besides, it’s rude to smoke indoors.”

       Jesse held his tongue, failing to mention the fifth of whiskey he swallowed down every night as Angela rambled on, leading her into the bar. He could hear Jack and Fareeha laughing behind them, shooting a glare over his shoulders.

       Traitors.

       “Jesse!! You’re late!!” Reinhardt roared, swinging his tankard in the din of the bar. Jesse grinned, waving back at the giant. Judging by the line of empty tankards taking up the counter, he was already well into the festivities.

       Ana chuckled, slipping from her seat to greet the small group. “Good, you finally showed up. Run into some trouble on the way Jack?”

       Jack shrugged, grinning as Reinhardt enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

       “JACK! You old bastard, finally crawling back to us!”

       Jack wheezed, going blue in the face before Ana tapped Reinhardt’s shoulder. He dropped Jack with another short squeeze. Then turned to Jesse. Arms wide.

       “Oh no.”

       “Oh yes!” Rein laughed, grabbing Jesse’s retreating form and pulling him into a bear hug. “You did not think I would wish you off without proper style?!”

       "Nope.” Jesse squeaked, face squished against Reinhardt’s chest.

       Reinhardt set him down, Jesse sighing in relief as his feet met solid ground. Winston arrived last, sputtering apologies drowned by cheery greetings. Jesse laughed, turning to the bartender, a pretty young lady with fire red hair. He nodded in greeting, flashing her a quick smile.

       “Can you get us started with a round of beers darlin’? Figure we’re gonna be here for a while.”

       “Sure thing buddy.” She hummed, starting off the first glass. “Name’s Emily, let me know if you need anything else yeah?” She handed him a glass, beer foaming over the edge.

       “Sure thing doll.” Jesse said, taking the offered draught. He passed the glass to Winston, leaning back against the counter and watched the chaos play out.

       The hours passed in a whirlwind of conversation and tomfoolery. Ana sat beside her fiance, a smug smirk painting her lips as Jack got drunk next to her, downing shot after shot. Jesse laughed, the buzz of good beer and tequila warming him through every layer of clothing he had on. At some point Fareeha and Reinhardt cajoled Winston into a drinking game, the man bowing out after his fifth shot. And immediately face-planted on the counter.

       Suffice to say the bartender was well and truly fed-up with them by closing time.

       “Sorry about my friends lil’ lady, weren’t right of us to put you out like that.”

       “I’m used to herding drunkards outta my pub, no worries there.” She grinned, smile strained as Reinhardt roared, he and Jack singing old shanty songs as they struggled to stand on the sidewalk.

       “Still, ain’t right not to apologize, how’s about I make it up to you? Dinner maybe?”

       Emily laughed, smile bright. “Sorry luv, barkin’ up the wrong tree.”

       Jesse groaned, hiding his face in a wooden hand. Fareeha cat-called somewhere behind him, his cheeks turning an intense, ruddy red.

       “Damn, sorry lil’ lady, didn’ mean to overstep.”

       “Nah, it’s not a big deal.” Emily grinned. “You’re more polite than anyone that’s hit on me while sloshed. My girlfriend’s tossed some jackasses out on their asses. So you’re the better end of the spectrum.”

       “Well at least I got that goin’ for me.” Jesse chuckled, tipping his hat as she laughed. The small group shuffling away as the pub’s lights shut off one by one.

       They all ended up crashing at Ana’s, a few blocks from the pub. Jesse flopped face-down onto the couch, a groan muffled into the cushions. Jack slid down to the floor next to him. The rest shuffled around, the sound a distant hum as Jesse’s world narrowed to a point. Jack’s breath against his hair, white hair tickling Jesse’s nose. He felt Ana’s hand brush against his forehead, a soft whispered goodnight reaching his ears as she passed. Jesse fell asleep like that, lost in the feeling of family.

  
        ------------------------------------

       He felt sick.

       Jesse gagged, curled over the trash can as he spat acid. Launch was the next day, Jesse’s bags packed and stacked by the door. Jack was still puttering around the mansion, probably packing shit that they didn’t need. Jesse groaned, pushing wet hair out of his face. Tumbles purred, pressing herself against Jesse’s side as he pulled away from the can. Ever since the last time, any mission, any job with any risk of danger. It made him feel sick to his stomach. His stomach revolted at the thought, the idea making him gag. All he could think of was his arm, shattered under the boulder. Gabe’s voice screaming in his ear. The shaking island, his world falling apart.

       He wobbled to his feet, wiping his mouth as he looked at the mirror. His visage scowled back at him, bag’s under his eyes and mouth set in a scowl.

       He looked like shit.

       His stump twitched, the open air brushing against raised skin. Jack had asked for his other appendage days ago, and he hadn’t really cared either way. He spent the time inside, studying the journal and making a map, the path to Atlantis unfolding before his eyes. It felt right. Using his head to break open the puzzle that no one else could. In a way that he felt useful, unburdened. Not slowing anyone down.

       Tumbleweed climbed up his pant leg, her claws digging into skin. Jesse winced, crouching to let her jump to his shoulders before straightening up. She settled, curling around his neck as he walked to the kitchen, journal tucked under his arm and humming a jaunty old tune he’d heard somewhere before.

       Halfway through his hot chocolate, Jack stumbled in; a large case in hand, smiling wide. Jesse raised an eyebrow, raising his cup in greeting.

       “Mornin’ Jack.”

       “Jesse.” Jack strode up to the table, setting the case down with a heavy ‘thud’. “I have something I think you’ll like.”

       “Really now?” Jesse hummed, shutting the journal and pulling his glasses off. “Alright, lay it on me.”

       Jack nodded, unclasping the case’s lid. The box opened, soft velvet lining the sides and dipping to hold…

       “You didn’t…” Jesse breathed, fingers reaching out to run along the side of the metal detailing.

       “You bet I fucking did.” Jack grasped Jesse’s shoulder, squeezing gently as Jesse sobbed. “No way i’d let you go on the mission with a wooden arm.”

       “I…”

       “You don’t have to say anything.” Jack paused. “But maybe try it on?”

       Jesse nodded. Jack grinned, moving to Jesse’s side and lifting the limb out of the box. In the light, Jesse took it in. The skull detailing along the elbow, leading down to a well shaped hand, fingers jointed and curled. Jesse shucked his shirt off, Jack helping strap the new leather harness around his chest. The cloth rubbed against his skin comfortably, a momentary distraction as Jack attached the limb to his stub.

       The breath Jesse’d been holding escaped in a whoosh, the new weight leaving him off kilter. Despite how heavy it looked, it was light, resting against his side like...like his real arm used to.

       “How did…” Jesse said, pausing as he lifted the metal hand. The fingers shifted, Jesse frowning for a moment before Jack spoke.

       “The fingers are automated. The harness connects to the inner mechanism.” Jack hummed, taking another strip of leather, the end having a set of six buttons at the end. He attached it, the buttons coming in reach of Jesse’s flesh fingers. “Each button represents a finger, the top one is the wrist. Try it.”

       Jesse nodded, pressing two buttons.

       Two fingers flexed.

       “Holy shit.”

       “I’m guessing you like it?” Jack asked, bouncing on his toes.

       “It’s...it’s insane.” Jesse gasped, running his hand up and down the cool metal, entanced. “How did you…”

       “An old friend of mine is quite the talented blacksmith. He has some experience in prosthetics. So I called in an old favor.”

       Jesse nodded, struck dumb at how real the limb felt. He stepped back, twisting and raising his arm, feeling the strain and weight, testing the hold. The leather moved smoothly over his skin, the metal arm light and easy to handle. It felt right. It felt real. Not like the old thing, rotting wood wrapped in splitting leather.

       “Why…”

       “Because no son of mine wears a green stick that’ll more likely give him tetanus than be of any use.” Jack said, voice soft, but stern. “And i won’t accept any trash-talk about you not deserving this. You deserve a lot better than you think Jesse. I want you to remember that.”

       Jesse nodded, biting his cheek, tasting blood. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything else, leaning into Jack’s touch. Jack hummed, hand rubbing circles against Jesse’s back.

       “Thank you.” Jesse whispered, trembling as he pulled away.  
“Nothing to thank me for.” Jack mumbled, running his hand through Tumbleweed’s fur. “Just doing what’s best for my kid.”

       “Old sap."

       “Whiny brat.”

  
      -----------------------------------

  
       “You ready?”

       “Yep.” Jesse said, playing with the mechanism of his new fingers. “Got everything ready. My shit’s packed. Just gotta get on the boat.”

        Fareeha hummed, waving a string above Tumble’s head, narrow eyes watching the prize. “What about Tumbleweed?”

       “She’s comin’ with. Jack said a few of the others are bringing’ dogs, ain’t too much of a stretch. Plus, he’s paying for it. I can get away with it.”

       “Rebel.” Fareeha laughed, yanking the string back out of Tumbles’ grasp. “Can’t believe you’re gonna be gone. You know when you’ll be back?”

       “Not sure. Six months? A year? I’m still figuring out where the island is. Hell, we don’t know if anything is still there.”

       “So you might just come back with a bunch of broken pottery.”

       Jesse shrugged. “Either way, I’m still goin’.”

       “Mhmmm. Though I’m surprised Jack is going. Aren’t his old man knees gonna hurt?”

       “Yeah, but I’m forcing him to use a cane once in a while since the bastard won’t get off my ass about physio.”

        “Awwwwww, you do care about it. It’s kinda cute.”

       “Shut yer mouth Ree, I ain’t cute in any degree.” Jesse huffed, grinning at his sister.

       “Nah, you like it.”

       “I hate it when you’re right.”

       “Keep telling yourself that.” Fareeha said, relinquishing hold of the string after a small battle against Tumbles for power. “I’ll miss you though.”

       “Now who’s going soft?” Jesse chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

       “You better.”

       “Promise.” Jesse offered his hand, pinky pointing out.

        Fareeha gave him a blank look, exasperation crossing her features before she gave in, locking her pinky with his and giving it a sharp tug. “Fine. Pinky promise like we’re five again. God, you’re embarrassing.”

       "You say that now, but you’re gonna miss meeeeeee," Jesse teased, narrowly dodging a punch. “Hey!”

       “C’mere you little-”

       “Hell no!”

       The car came to a sudden stop, jerking the two out of their seat as Tumbleweed yowled. Jesse cursed, fixing his hat first before getting to his feet.

       “Fuckin’ hell. Damn driver.”

       “I agree, fire him.” Fareeha groaned, opening the door and jumping out into the hanger. Jesse grumbled, following her, Tumbles cradled in his arm and a bag slung over his shoulder. The hanger was bustling, hundreds of people hustling to and fro.

       “Daaaaamn," Fareeha whistled, her hand’s on her hips. “Alright, this is kinda cool.”

       “Damn straight.” Jesse grinned, standing next to her. The submarine was massive, Jesse would guess it was at least 3 stories tall. Enough to fit a few hundred explorers.

       This would be fun.

       “Kids!!”

       The two turned, Jack grinning as he tossed his arms around both of their shoulders. “Impressed?”

       Fareeha nodded. “I can’t even be sarcastic. This is cool as shit Uncle Jack.”

       “It’s way bigger than I thought it would be.” Jesse agreed.

       “Morrison-Reyes’s don’t half-ass shit.” Jack said. “Meet Commander Akande Ogundimu.” Jack motioned to a tall, dark man beside him. Jesse eyed the man. Military, by the stiff posture. And a stiff in the mud, by his sour expression

       “Nice to meet ya.” Jesse nodded, shifting as Tumbleweed wiggled. “I’d shake your hand, but kinda got my arms full here.”

       “I can see that.” The man scowled further (if that was possible), lip pulled back in a snarl. “I hope you can keep the... feline in control. The ship is no place for a stray animal.”

       Fareeha frowned, opening her mouth to retort before Jesse cut her off.

       “Tumbleweed can behave herself. She’s a good kid. Ain’t that right Tumbles?” Jesse said, Tumbleweed hissing in Akande’s direction.

       “Ah... of course.” Akande said, clearly unimpressed. “Sir Morrison, I’ll see you on the bridge. If you’ll excuse me.” He stepped away, giving Jesse one last disappointed look before walking away.

       “Well, he’s a fucking jackass.” Fareeha said, rolling her eyes. “He better be good at his job.”

       “He’s fine.” Jack mumbled. “Just takes time to get used to him.”

       Fareeha shrugged. “Well, guess I’ll see you guys when you get back. Bring me back pottery to decorate the house?”

       “Like hell. I’m keeping that good old clay.” Jesse grinned.

       “Alright alright, enough you two.” Jack groaned. “Let’s get moving before the ship leaves before us?”

       “Yeah yeah old man, I’m gettin’.” Jesse huffed, shaking his head as Jack walked away.

       “Well he’s excited.” Fareeha said, bumping Jesse’s shoulder. “You should get moving. I’ll give Mom a hug for you?.”

       “Yeah, please.” Jesse swallowed, pausing to looking at her. “Take pictures of the wedding for me?”

       “You know it. Now get going. Go make us proud.” Fareeha pushed him, Jesse stumbling.

       “Geez!! Alright alright, I’m gettin’.” He rolled his eyes, winking before following Jack to the ship’s hatch. He looked back once, giving Fareeha a short wave before stepping into the darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkkk now we're getting somewhere!! A little in betweens chapter, with some feels for your enjoyment. From here on out ill a set two week schedule, as long as work doesnt kill me. I hope u enjoy!! Next time we get the adventure started!!!


	5. Lorem

        As Fareeha disappeared from sight, the large hatch closed behind Jesse. Enveloped in darkness, Jesse blinked, squinting until his vision adjusted to the dim lighting. A group of crew members passed by Jesse, Lacroix barking orders as they hauled a stack of crates emblazoned with DANGER in bold, black lettering. Jack stood a little further away, face a myriad of exasperation and despair. Jesse chuckled, gaze sliding to the gangly man in front of Jack; the blond gesturing wildly, bouncing on mismatched limbs. Jack met his gaze, pleading for help with wide, frightened eyes. Jesse chuckled, letting Tumbleweed settle over his shoulders as he strolled over; spurs clinking against the metal flooring.

        “Hey Jack, you gonna show me around the ship or should I wander till I find my bunk?” Jesse said, teased, slowing to a stop before nodding in greeting at the blonde. Up close he could see the singed tips of hair, blackened with soot and the crazed grin splitting his face. “Nice ta meet you stranger. Name’s Jesse—” he offered his hand — “and this here is Tumbleweed.”

        “G’day, cobber. Name’s Jamie.” He said, shaking Jesse’s hand vigorously; the force jerking his shoulder forward, arm aching at the jolt of pain. He winced, grinning through the discomfort for the moment. No need to be a rude shit first off the bat. “Call me Junkrat though, no need to be all stuffy, eh?”  

        “Jesse.” Jack cut in, worry tinged in his voice. “Perhaps you can help me convince Mr. Fawkes not to cause any... incidents until we surface?”

        Jesse frowned, looking back at the crates being dragged away before nodding, Jamie’s past record bouncing to the forefront of his mind with a shudder.

        “Ah... a good idea not to use dynamite inside the ship.” He chuckled, running his hand along Tumbleweed’s back as his eyebrow twitched. “Don’t wanna sink before we even reach Atlantis.”

        “Like I told the boss man—” Jamie jerked his thumb at Jack—  "Ain’t no harm in it. I mean just look at this beauty.” He reached backed, metal hand diving into a ratty tool belt, seams straining to hold together under the stress before he pulled out a long stick of dynamite.

        “Fawkes!” Jack snapped, “Put the explosives away, before you cause irreparable damage. Do not make me confiscate your supplies until we surface.”

        “So scaaaaary.” Junkrat chuckled, “Don’t worry boss man, won’t mess up your fancy ship too bad, you get a dud once in a while,”  His smile shifted, Jesse tensing at the unnerving glint in Junkrat’s eyes.

        “But this one isn’t.”

        “Fawkes, don’t you dare-” Jack snapped. Junkrat laughed, thin fingers lighting the stick and dropping it between their feet. He sprinted away; prosthetic leg banging against the metal flooring, a resounding _clang_ echoing with every step. His cackling echoed in Jesse’s ears, the sound drowning out Jack’s shout of panic. Jesse’s vision narrowing down to that small, thin strip of red. He stepped back; watching the wick run down to the stub. The stick hit the ground, bouncing as Jack jumped forward, fingers wrapping around the dynamite as the wick burnt down into the nub..

         Jesse closed his eyes, curling in on himself: Tumbleweed a warm glow against his chest as he waited for the pain to take over and the world to fade out.

         ... For nothing to happen.

         A few moments of devastating silence passed, ragged breathing thundering in his ears. At Tumbleweed’s insistent meowing, tiny claws digging into his chest as he cracked an eye open. He met Jack’s wide-eyed, confused expression before his eyes darted to the bomb.

         The brick lay between them, rolling around and useless as a wet piece of paper.

         He could feel his body shaking, trembling as he struggled not to burst into tears of relief.  Breath coming in a ragged, shallow gasp; chest heaving as he took a few moments to collect himself. Tumbleweed’s distressed meows kicked at his subconscious, slowly bringing him back to the present moment. The seconds ticked by, his breath eventually evening out. as Tumbleweed wiggled out of his grasp, padding over to Jack. The man cursed, ass planted on the ground as broken Spanish spilled into his rant. Tumbleweed rubbed against Jack’s leg, tail curling up as the man mumbled. Jesse grinned (wobbly) and chuckled, Jack halting mid-swear at the sound.

         “Sooooo... you broke him out for his sunny personality?”

         “Shut it.” Jack groused. “You can deal with him for the next few weeks, he’s bunking with you.”

         Jesse groaned, dragging his hand down his face with a whimper. “Dammit, Jack.”

         Jack laughed, patting Tumbleweed’s head before clambering to his feet. He groaned, knee popping at the effort. “I’ve got to get to to the bridge. Try no to get lost on the way to the bunks?

        “Yeah, yeah old man.” Jesse said, grabbing his bag before getting up. “See ya at the launch.” He turned on his heel, storming off in the direction he guessed Jamison had ran off to.

 

* * *

 

 

         He got lost at once.

         The ship was huge, small corridors twisting, winding into a giant maze. The place buzzed, workers passing him at a steady rate, shouting orders and carrying equipment. Though no one bothers to stop long enough to tell him which way the dorms or the damn bridge was. He should have stuck with Jack and Junkrat, at least he wouldn’t be lost in the... engine room? Maybe, he couldn’t tell where he was, but the giant machinery looming over his head was a big enough clue.

        “The hell are you doing down here kid?”

        Jesse turned. A short man glared up at him, bushy blonde hair poking out from under a cap. His stare bored into Jesse’s skull, the linguist’s shoulders scrunching up.

         “Oh, kinda, got a little lost to be honest. Mind helping a poor soul?” Jesse said. Tumbles grumbled, claws digging into his forearms. “Ah, two poor souls, my bad Tumbles.”

        Tumbles purred.

        The man hummed, offering a metal claw for Tumbleweed’s approval as his eyes roved over Jesse’s arm. “You’re Jack’s kid right? It’s about time we met.” The man’s facial expression softened as Tumbleweed licked at his metal hand. “Is the arm working well? Something worried me about the measurements Jack gave me, rush jobs always turn out shoddy with how quick he wanted it done.”

         Jesse blinked, looking down at the gleaming metal before nodding. “Oh, yeah. It’s a mighty fine arm, the reflexes are damn on point and I can move it much better than the old one. Thank you for this, I appreciate all the work that went into making such an elegant arm.”

        The man nodded, letting out a pleased hum as he ruffled Tumbleweed’s fur. “Glad to see that someone appreciates my work. Though it’s about time, I introduced myself. Torbjörn Lindholm, inventor and mechanic here on the ship.”

         “Well nice to meet ya Torbjörn, my names Jesse, and this little angel right here—” he ran his fingers along Tumbles head, purring at the touch— “Is Tumbleweed.”

         “Well good to meet you both.” Torbjörn huffed,  “Especially this little lass. Where were you heading Jesse?”

         “Ah, well,” Jesse chuckled, “Was kinda trying to get to the bridge from the dorms, but I got turned around in the first few minutes and there ain’t no signs round here.”

         “Yeah, you got to the opposite end, the engine room is the furthest point from the bridge. The dorms are in the upper levels, easy to get to the bridge from there.”

         “Damn I sure ran around like a chicken with my head cut off.” Jesse chuckled, letting Tumbles jump to the floor. She curled atop his foot with a purr, kneading his claws into thick leather boots.

         “Humph.” Torbjörn hummed, thinking for a few moments before bending down to pick the tabby up. She squirmed, whining before Torbjörn shushed her. “Well it’s easy to get to the bridge from here, head to the left, go straight till you hit the lifts. Then you go up to the top.”

         “Well that don’t seem too hard.” Jesse said, offering his hand. “Thanks for all the help Torbjörn, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around soon.”

         Torbjörn grasped his hand, holding firm. “Course kid. We will.”

         A woman out of sight yelled, high-pitched voice echoing in the large room. “TORBJORN, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE”

         “All right! Stop making a chicken out of a feather Hana!” Torbjörn called back, turning to Jesse with an apologetic shrug. “Sorry bout that, I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you at the meeting?”

         “Yeah, for sure,  I’ll get my ass up there. Thanks for the help Torbjörn, I’ll see you then.” Torbjörn passed Tumbleweed to Jesse, adjusting despite her whining. “C’mon you rascal, time to go.”

         Tumbleweed nipped his metal finger in retaliation.

         He nodded at Torbjörn, grinning at her chuckle as he ambled away; Tumbles meowing over his shoulder.

         Getting to the bunks after Lindholm’s advice was easy, despite wrangling Tumbleweed into not running off again (which she did; twice) and he spent a good half an hour chasing her down both times. Numbered doors left ajar as Jesse stumbled into his room. He could see evidence of Junkrat’s presence all over the walls and floors, black powder smeared against the sheets of the lower bunk.

         Tumbleweed snarled, padding over before pissing on the arsonist’s pillow.

         Jesse laughed, noting a large briefcase on one the other floor level bunk. Jesse tossed his bag up onto the free bunk, shoulder twinging as he hauled himself up the small step-ladder. The mattress creaked under him (rough, not as soft as his bed at home) as he settled in. Tumbleweed jumped up, turning round before plopping down in a pile of cat. Jesse grinned, reaching up and unlatching his arm with an arm with a few rough tugs. He tossed the harness off as an afterthought, landing onto his bag with a dull sound. He wasn’t used to the strain yet, even after a week.

         The shoulder ache transformed into a throbbing headache, flopping onto the mattress with a resigned sigh. A small nap couldn’t hurt much…

 

* * *

 

         Lucio hummed a mindless tune, a skip in his step as he reached his bunk. Jamie wasn’t anywhere in sight though the slashes of black soot along the walls was evidence enough he’d been in the room a little earlier.

         There was something new though. Or someone, at least.

         Lucio tilted his, hair swinging at the movement. Two spurred cowboy boots hung off the top bunk, attached to a long let of legs that disappeared above the sheets. He chuckled, walking over to his bed and ducking under the swinging limbs to open his bag; rummaging through suture kits and medications to find his headband. Tying his dreads out of his face, he stood. And found himself with a long pistol pointed between his eyes.

          “The fuck are you?” A rough, gravelly voice spat, sleep heavy despite the animosity in his voice. Lucio sighed, taking a slow step back and meeting dark, whiskey eyes, shadowed by deep purple bags.

          “Names Lucio Correia Dos Santos, ship doc. And your roomie. So mind dropping the piece before you blow my brains out?”

          The man blinked, staring Lucio down for a long moment before lowering the gun (which had a spur on the back?). He sighed in relief, mouth splitting into an easy smile. “Now, how about you introduce yourself stranger?”

          The man grunted, holstering the gun before sitting up. Lucio’s eyes trailed along the hanging, empty shirt sleeve before a ball of fur assaulted his face. The tabby hissed, spine arched as her owner struggled to gather his thoughts.

          “Tumbles, hush.” The man said, gravel voice calming the sullen feline before he wrapped a hand around the scruff of her neck. “Srry' bout the scare Lucio. Name’s McCree, Jesse McCree. And this is Tumbleweed, she’s sweet as a peach, but ye kinda startled her.”

         “I'm sure you're the one who startled me there buddy.” Lucio rolled her eyes, “But aye, let’s take it from the top. Starting with your mandatory check up.”

         The cowboy groaned, head hanging before he slid off the bed, landing with a heavy thud. His hand held tight to the bunk frame, knuckles turned white with pressure. Lucio paused, hesitating before he reached out.

         “Hey. If you’re not up to it now…”

         “Yeah, no, not really. Kinda, not into people in my personal space.”

         “No kidding.” Lucio grinned wryly, “It’s cool, but you need to learn to take it easy friend. I’ll see you at the meeting. Be at the bridge at ten yeah?” he smirked, watching Jesse nod. He glimpsed a metal hand hanging against the railing before Jesse shifted, blocking the view. Jesse’s expression was closed off, face blank as Lucio sped out of the room.

         His new roommate was a piece of work for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

         Jesse showed up twenty minutes late, empty sleeve tucked into his belt. Jack scowled, walking up to him with a pissed expression on his face.

        “You missed dinner kid.”

        “Shut it Jack.”

        “Yeah yeah, c’mere, the meetings about to start.” Jack gestured, pulling Jesse forward to a small concentric group of men and women. Ogundimu stood to the side, a frown decorating his visage as the others chatted. Fawkes was gesticulating to a short, lithe chick popping bubblegum while she nodded. Lacroix was arguing with another chick that had on some kinda metal vest? She was pissing Lacroix off though, and watching that interaction was entertaining as all hell. Lucio stood between them, trying to de-escalate the situation; and he was on... roller blades?

        “I do not care for your blood pudding _monstrosity_ Lena, the crew require all the food groups to work at full capacity.”

        “Yeah luv, but _Lettttuuuuuuuuuuce_?!!” The vest girl (Lena) gasped. “How could you expect me to make a leaf edible?!”

        “Guys, guys stop! This isn’t that important.” Lucio said.

        “Santos, butt out--” Lacroix snapped, scowl worsening as her face turned an ugly shade of red.

        “Woah there.” Jesse said, grinning at the trio. “Ain’t no need to get all fussy ‘bout some food Lieutenant.”.

        “Cowboy.” Lacroix glared. “Despite your... skills, you are unnecessary and unwanted to this conversation. Go bother someone who cares _mon cher_ ,"

        “Man Lacroix, cold shoulder as usual.” Jesse teased. “Maybe some cuddles with Tumbleweed will help that sour attitude huh?”

        “Ohhhhhh look at that handsome kitty!” Lena said. “Can I pet her?”

        “Go ahead lil lady, Tumbles loves attention.”

        “You brought that fleabag along, you have no sense of professionalism.” Lacroix sniffed. "I should have expected nothing less from a ranch hand."

        “Oh ignore the sourpuss. C’mere you cutie!” Lena pulled Tumbleweed out of Jesse’s grasp, cooing softly as the Lieutenant walked off.

        “Thanks for the help man.” Lucio smiled, smile bright. He was like a mini sun, boundless energy as he rolled around. Jesse nodded, tipping his hat and earning a laugh from the man.

        “All right everyone, shut your traps!” Jesse turned, eyes on the dais. Torbjörn grinned at him, winking (or blinking? With the eyepatch it was hard to tell.) before turning his attention to the whole group. “Let’s get this meeting started, before we sink to the ocean floor. Jack? If you would.”

        “Thank you Torbjörn.” Jack said, the mechanic nodding before Jack addressed the crowd. “All right, now that you’re all here, it’s about time we got this shit underway.”

        “Inspiring.” A woman mumbled, her hair shaved along the sides.

        “Cut the sass Sombra.” Akande snapped.  

        “Would you two keep quiet?” Lucio sighed. “Let Sir Jack finish.”

        Jack sighed, arms crossed behind his back as he stared down the group. “You all already know what this expedition is about. I expect nothing but the best, I’m paying you for your best. Atlantis is the big ticket, and I know we will succeed. McCree—” Jack gestured at Jesse, his shoulders curling at the sudden attention from the strangers surrounding him—” was the last piece in this puzzle, and now with our crew assembled, it’s time to complete a dream that has long been overdue.”

        Jack paused, taking a shuddering breath before speaking again. “It’s time for the legacy to an end. So let’s finish this!!”

        The ship shuddered, groaning as the vessel hit water, dropping under deep blue waves to sink into the ocean.

        The crew cheered, ship jolting under the movement before steadying. Jesse gaped, watching the orange-tinted glass come to life under the water as the submarine pushed away from the shore. Jesse took a few, slow, bewildered steps, hand pressed against the glass. Schools of colorful fish swam by, coral and rock formations passed as his breath fogged the glass. It was nothing like he'd ever seen, like he could ever imagine. 

        “It's something isn’t it?”

        Jesse jolted, jumping at Jack’s voice before forcing his shoulders down, a small smile hiding the sense of pure panic digging deeper into his bones. He winced at Jack’s deepening frown, trying to cover the momentary slip up.

        “It really is, never thought I’d see something like it.” He said, turning back to the view. “It’s amazing.”

        “Not as much as Atlantis will be.” Jack said, arm coming up to squeeze his shoulder gently. “We’re doing this Jess. I promise you. It’s happening.”

        “You don’t gotta reassure me now Jack, I'm all in, for good. You know that.” Jesse chuckled, pulling away after a moment. “It’s... been a long day though. I’m gonna go pass out for a while, get rest while I can.”

        Jack nodded, stepping back, a tension slipping into his shoulders. “All right. I’ll have Santos wake you for breakfast.”

        Jesse snorted, waving off Jack’s comment with a half-hearted salute. Tumbleweed padded back over to him, tired of Lena’s attention as they walked back to the room. Jesse stumbled into bed, shedding his clothes before rolling under the sheets. Tumbleweed snuggled up beside his head, nuzzling his nose as Jesse slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wellllllllllllll this is late as shit. I hit a couple of bad weeks at work, along with some mental health problems that ive been working on, so i apologize for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as we gear up into the adventure, ocean stage!


	6. Malorum et dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts of the past and arm pain weren't what Jesse planned on dealing with today, but damn if the universe doesn't give a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo....long time no see?

       Waking up is a blurry, uncomfortable experience.

_“Get up mijo.”_

       His skin felt as though ants crawled over each inch of flesh, biting and digging at old memories, dreams that slipped away as sleep left him. He licked his lips, chapped lips cracked against cold air; head full of cotton and the world blurry around the edges. He groaned, throwing off the blankets, coarse cotton rubbing against his skin before the sheet fell to the floor. Tumbleweed whined, sneezing in his face in greeting.

       “Aw Tumbles, gross!” He groaned, back straining as he pushed himself up. “Not cool little lady.”

       She purred, butting her head against his knee before jumping off the bunk. Jesse sighed, blindly grasping around for his arm and harness. Rough leather brushed against his skin and he pulled, dragging the limb closer.

       “Need some help there?”

       Jesse started, head snapping to find Lucio smiling up at him, Tumbleweed curled around his shoulders, pulling on swaying braids. Jesse sighed, shoulders slumped as he pulled the limb into his lap.  

       “Tumbles, don’t be rude.”  

       “Ain’t a problem big man. Little gal is welcome to hang anytime.” Lucio said, his head tilting as Tumbleweed grabbed on hard, her tail waving like crazy as paws batted at the beads. “You want to put your arm on now or later?”

       “Later.” Jesse said, jaw clenched tight, teeth aching from the strain. “Little too groggy ta’ bother with the harness shit.”

       “A'ight. Just let me know when you’re up for it. We can get your medical check done too, two birds in one stone.”

       “Damn persistent bugger aint’cha?” Jesse grumbled, grasping for the ladder, pulling himself down the steps.

       “It’s my Job” Lucio grinned.

       “Uh-huh” He mumbled, ambling into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

       “What am I doin’...” Jesse groaned, knuckles turning white to match the pearly white sink he grabbed. Jesse gasped, a shallow ragged breath rattling his chest. He let go of the sink long enough to splash his face with freezing cold water, the cold dragging him into consciousness long enough to look at himself. He stared at his reflection, the dark, sunken eyes; his rough scraggly beard wild, and his skin paler than it had any right to be. He looked like a homeless drunkard, one foot in the grave.  

_“You look like death kiddo,"_

       “Shut up," Jesse hissed, “You’re not here. You ain’t real,"

_“Says the kid talking to a ghost.”_ Gabe said, scarred face reflected back at him.

        “I ain’t dealin with yer shit today. Specially without a decent cup a Joe.”

_“You need to let the kid look, the new arm_ _\--”_

       “I said SHUT IT GABE.” Jesse snapped.

_“Jesse-”_

       Jesse snarled, storming out (and away from Gabe). Lucio stared at him, warm, brown eyes following his erratic pacing up and down the small room. Fawkes (when did he show up?) sat on the ground, surrounded by the smell of gunpowder and tinkering with something that looked like another damn bomb.

       “What’s up his bum?” Fawkes asked, turning to Lucio as the man shrugged.

       “Keep your nose in yer own shit.” Jesse snapped, “An if you try ta’ fuck around like last time I’ll kick my boot so far up your ass you’ll taste the sole for a week.”

       “Geez. Touchy touchy.” Fawkes grumbled, wiping greasy hands across black-soot stained overalls. Jesse huffed, struggling to change as Lucio took over the bathroom. The sound of running water drowned out the arsonist’s grumblings while Jesse stripped. He latched on his arm, harness pinching his against skin, tightening as he threw on a clean shirt. Tumbleweed whined, tail swishing slowly from her new perch on the bed.

       “I’m fine Tumbles.”

       Tumbleweed sneezed.

       He chuckled, ignoring the sight of Gabe in his peripherals. Tumbles tangled herself around his feet as he forced his shoes on. The bathroom door opened with a gush of steam, Lucio’s bright, cheery face driving another nail into his poor mood.

       “You already got it on then? Nice, ready for breakfast? Lena makes a mean scone.”

       “Fine.” Jesse gritted, scooping Tumbles into his arms.

       “Bout’ damn time.” Fawkes jumped to his feet, peg leg clanging against the floor. “Been starvin’ for something. You think the broad can cook worth a damn?”

       Jesse seethed, standing up and following the two out the door, serape dragging behind him.

        Today was gonna suck.

* * *

 

        Breakfast flew by in snippets, freeze frames of food, chew, swallow, repeat. Jack barely had a few seconds to say hello before Akande snatched him away for some official business or shit.

        Jesse shrugged it off, taking the day to meander through the halls. Jack had him on journal duty, and his next meeting was sometime the next day. Jack had mentioned planning their course with Sombra’s help, though Jesse was just glad he had some time to himself.

        He avoided the crowded halls, sticking the shadows with Tumbleweed following silently after him.

        Gabe’s shadow trailed behind him, just off in the corner of his eye whenever he turned his head. Same curly short hair. Same imposing figure.

        Same sad, regretful expression splashed across his face.

        Jesse was tired of seeing it every day.

        “There you are!”

        Jesse near jumped out of his skin, spinning on his heel to see Lucio rolling to a stop. “Damn Lu, give a guy some warnin’ would ye?”” He said, lips thinned.

       “Kinda hard to when you’re so hard to find big guy. C’mon, I gotta do your exam, plus introduce you to the crew after. Everyone’s curious about our new language expert.” Lucio grinned, scooping Tumbleweed into his arms.

        “Well, if you’re so insistent…”

        “Good! I’ve got the room set up, it’s not too far from here. Lena said she’d be making some snacks for Tumbles too, so we can drop by the kitchen later to pick them up.”

         “Well, that’s kind of her.” Jesse grinned, “I’ll be sure to thank her for that.”

         Lucio hummed, pushing the dorm’s door open for Jesse before skating in, dropping Tumbles on the mattress and motioning for Jesse to sit. “Could you take off your arm and shirt off? Just gotta get the simple stuff done and then we can move on with the day.”

        Jesse nodded, sitting gingerly at the edge of the bed as he popped open each button. Tumbleweed made an angry noise,  pawing at his shirt before he pulled it off, letting her play with the cloth as Lucio helped him get his harness off. The leather chafed, leaving angry red marks in its trail. Lucio clucked his tongue, setting the arm to the side before pulling out his stethoscope.

        “Okay! Let’s get started!” Lucio grinned (too cheerful, Jesse groused.) “Any allergies?”

_“Peanuts.”_ Gabriel said, _“No one needs you to pass out--”_

        “Peanuts.” Jesse blurted, cutting the spirit off as Lucio hummed. The next few minutes were a battering of questions, interruptions from Gabe and Jesse spitting out answers without threatening to punch Lucio’s lights out.

        Not that it was the doc’s fault.

        “Alright, lastly, ” Lucio patted Jesse’s shoulder, eyes darting to the stump ending his left arm. “--the scarring across your arm, does it get irritated when you use the new arm? Any phantom pains?”

        Jesse stared at the doctor, eyes shifting between him and the hallucination of Gabe hovering behind him.

        “To be honest doc, I ain’t up to talking bout it.” He grumbled, “Now if you don’t mind I’ll get goin’. Lot’s of the ship to explore and all.”

        “McCree I need you to-”

        “I don’t need to do anything!” Jesse snapped, glaring at Lucio before ramming his harness on haphazardly and throwing his shirt over his shoulder. “I’m done with this. See ya round.”

        “McCree wait.” Lucio said, his expression somehow neutral as he stepped back. “I need to at least-”

        “You don’t need to do anything.” Jesse sighed, pausing in the doorway. “I’d rather not talk ‘bout it. Sorry for the inconvenience Doc, I’ll see ya at dinner.”

        “McCree-”

        Jesse slammed the door, the sound echoing in the tiny hallway as he sped away.

 

        By the time dinner rolled around, Gabe was gone, and his stump hurt more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! i'm sorry for being gone so long, life got crazy for a while and i got lost in the shuffle of work and finishing my universities paperwork. So hopefully i'll get back to regular updates again!!! I hope you enjoy this small chapter, next time we'll get into the shit with sea monsters!!!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
